


【纪和】大婚（下）——花烛夜

by Ricardo12138



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 纪和, 铁齿铜牙纪晓岚 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricardo12138/pseuds/Ricardo12138
Summary: 终于会弄ao3了，汗





	【纪和】大婚（下）——花烛夜

**Author's Note:**

> 终于会弄ao3了，汗

纪府

是夜

“总算是把那阿桂送走了！”

纪晓岚站在门口，望着远去的轿子，迫不及待地把门关上，关上门之前还不忘骂上一句

“你全家都是白菜”

把大门关好后，老纪开始慢步向主卧走去，并且故意加重了脚步，大声唱道

“娘子，我来了～喔嚯哈哈哈哈”

草堂不算太大，而且老纪故意提高了声音，在老纪卧房来回渡步的和二还是能听见的，这不，一听见声音，上一秒还在房中来回渡步抱怨老纪磨蹭的和二，听见声音的下一秒已经飞奔回床上重新披好盖头，乖巧地坐在床上等着老纪进来了

“吱呀～”一声

卧房的门被轻轻推开，一身新郎官衣服的缓步走了进来

“致斋～”那人没有回应  
“和二～”那人依然没有理睬  
“媳妇儿～”那人身子一颤，随即又平和了下来

“怎么了这是?嘿～和……额不是，媳妇儿，生你夫君我的气呢”

看着坐在床上那人似要发作，纪晓岚便停止打趣和二，走到和二身旁坐下，随即便搂了上去，轻声说道

“对不起啊媳妇儿，都是那阿桂，磨磨蹭蹭的，差点耽误了咱俩的良好春宵”

说话的的同时，还不忘拉起和二的小胖手贪婪的摸着，不过出奇的是，和二竟然没有反抗，就这么任由老纪摸着手，搂着肩

不一会儿，和二伸了伸另一只手，指了指自己的盖头，老纪恍然，“差点忘了，媳妇儿你等等啊，我去拿皇上御赐的金烟杆”说着纪晓岚起身，将放在不远处的的金烟杆拿起，走到和珅面前，手微微颤抖着，用烟锅轻轻地勾起盖头的一角，像是用尽全身力气一般，慢慢的、慢慢的，直至将和二的盖头完全掀开

而盖头下的和二红着脸，低着头，等待着那盖头慢慢地、慢慢地被掀起，当盖头被完全掀开时，和二红着脸，抬起头来，望向了纪晓岚

就那么一瞬间，四目相对，一切尽在不言中，周围的一切似乎都不存在了，这一方天地就像只有他们俩存在，彼此深情的望着对方

“和二，你真好看！”纪昀呆呆的望着和二，心中所想脱口而出，和二脸红的像血一样，不禁低下头，没有再看纪晓岚，老纪将金烟杆随手放下，慢慢走向和二，伸手摸向和二的脸，借此轻轻将和二的脸抬起来，也不管和二此时多么害羞，就那么轻轻的在和二额头吻了下去，一吻就是半柱香的时间，和二渐渐回过神来，轻声嗔怪道“都…都快半柱香了，你…你吻…吻…够了没”

老纪也回过神来，刚才吻得太投入，一时间竟忘了正事儿，但嘴上还是说着“不够，只要是我媳妇儿和二你，多久都不够”和二脸又红了起来，纪晓岚轻抚和二红着的脸，不禁失笑，突然，坏笑着说道“不过，和二，多亏你提醒，老纪我差点忘了咱得正事”说完，手便放到了和二腿上，慢慢向和二的私密部位摸去

“我…我…不是…”和二赶忙拉住了老纪继续“探索”的手

“我…我是想先去趟茅房”和二知道此刻说这样的话很煞风景，但他还是想先缓缓  
“夫君……老纪你先等我一下，我回来咱再……那…什么”和二红着脸跑了出去，老纪倒也没阻拦，便乖乖在房间里等，顺便叫小月打一盆冷水给自己洗洗脸，醒醒酒，等会的事儿自己可是要记得清清楚楚的，绝不能因酒坏了事，让自己忘了什么  
不一会儿，和珅便回来了，刚进门那一瞬间，在门后等待多时的老纪便饿狼见了肉一般抱了上去，头搭在和二肩上，手自然的就往和二的大肚子上圈，和二感受着这抱着自己紧紧的手臂，享受着属于他那小兰花儿味，，身子不由的就软了下来，就那么任由纪晓岚抱着  
纪晓岚也没闲着，刚圈住和二的腰没多久，手就开始不老实地“探索”起来，一开始先是摸着和二软软的大肚子，然后向上，隔着衣服轻轻挑逗和二胸前那两点，惹得和二一阵娇声轻喘，之后更是在大胆向和二下半身探索的同时慢慢向床边移动  
老纪隔着衣料，揉玩着和二的肉棒，嘴上还是不时问道“和二，舒服吗？”，而此时的和二早已说不出话来，只是艰难的点点头，因为此刻和二全身的感觉都在老纪一双手上，心思都跟着纪晓岚的手在自己身子上游走  
老纪用腿一踢，关上了门，抱着和二、吻着和二的香唇，开始慢慢向床边移动，和二刚坐回床上，老纪一只手便开始解开和大人嫁衣的扣子，另一只手更是放弃了在“外面”“活动”，直接大胆的伸进了和珅的亵裤里面，直接把玩着和二肉棒，开始上下套弄着……这嘴上也没闲着，和大人进门开始，这吻就没停过，老纪也是用舌头轻轻撬开和二的牙齿，主动勾动着和二软软的舌头，一颗一颗的舔过和二的牙齿，交换彼此的唾液  
“呜呜～哇喝～”也许是吻得太久，和二不由得挣脱开来，大口大口地喘气，毕竟身体三处都再被……那啥，也不是多好的感觉，虽然很刺激就是了  
老纪一脸坏笑地看着和二，讪讪说道:“夫人，这就受不了?还有更棒的等着你呢，这衣服是你自己脱还是我继续来?”

“我，我，我自己来”和二嗔怪道，说着开始慢慢解开身上嫁衣仅剩着的还扣着的扣子，上半身就完全暴露在纪晓岚眼中了，纪晓岚自然也是把持不住了，在和二伸手去解嫁衣裤带时又吻了上来，顺势将和二推倒，也开始从和二的香唇向下吻去，用鼻子轻蹭乳晕，随即用舌头舔舐着早就硬了的两点，将其含在口中吸吮着，吸吮够了，便开始轻轻地啃咬起来，惹得和二不时发出一声声娇喝，“你干什么呢，轻点…唉哎”  
“和二，你真好看，我的魂都要被你勾走了，皮肤也好，细皮嫩肉的，真没想到中堂大人的皮肤这么嫩滑”老纪停下动作，双手撑在和二脑袋两侧，身子压在和二身上，坏笑着直勾勾的望着他  
和二脸顿时红了起来，不敢直视上方老纪的脸，只是弱弱地、嗲嗲地问了一句:“你…你喜欢吗？”  
老纪一愣，不由失笑，“和二，我还真没见过你这么娇羞的样子呢！喜欢，肯定喜欢”  
和二一听脸更红了，道“你…你喜欢…就好”说着就去解纪晓岚的衣服扣子，纪晓岚见状，也是把和二抱了起来让他坐到自己腿上，就这么微笑着注视着他，看着他帮自己把衣服脱掉，下面那东西，也没老实，慢慢地动着，和二怎么可能感受不到，顿时羞得不敢和老纪对视，只是低头将他衣服的扣子一颗颗解开，露出里面光滑的肌肤和那两颗早已硬邦邦小米粒，和二红着脸，亲了上去，慢慢舔舐着，接着轻轻啃咬起来，老纪抱着和二的大脑袋，就这么享受着，渐渐地，和二越亲越下，顺势便解开了老纪的裤带，将裤子褪去，顺势将老纪推倒，一口将老纪的玉茎含住，用舌头将含在嘴里的玉茎轻轻搅动，卖力吸吮着，惹得老纪不住发出一阵阵呻吟，老纪弓起身子，按住和珅的脑袋，湿热的口腔给老纪带来莫大的快感，终于，在和二手口并用的套弄下，老纪一股脑全交代在和二口中，和二起身坐下，将老纪交代在自己口中的全部尽数咽下，脸色潮红，望着老纪，老纪躺了一下，也起身，看着坐在身旁的的和二，不由得微微一笑，拉起和二的手抚摸着，趁和二还没反应过来立即在和二脸上轻啄了一下  
“纪夫人，你口活儿可真好，接下来就让我来伺候你？”  
和二娇羞地点了点头，顺着老纪的意思躺下，老纪慢慢爬过来，将和二压在身下，对着和二嘴唇深情地吻了下去，和二也全力配合老纪，大开城门，伸出软舌与老纪搅缠在一起，吻了不久，老纪脱开嘴唇，轻车熟路地解开和二的裤带，用手握住和二早已挺立的肉棒，开始上下套弄起来，紧接着就将和二含入口中，用舌头轻轻挑逗着和二的肉棒，不时用舌尖轻舔和二马眼，一波波快感不断袭向和二，此时的和二被刺激得话都说不出来，只能发出一声声娇喘，而和二一声声娇喘传入纪晓岚耳朵，更加刺激着纪晓岚的性欲，手上不觉得加快套弄的速度，舌头舔舐的力度也开始加大，和二的娇喘声越来越大，终于全交代在老纪口中  
老纪起身，重新将和二压在身下“和二，怎样？舒服吧！你的可真好吃”  
和二别过头，大口喘着气，不好意思去看老纪，弱弱得说道“就…就知道呼～欺负我”  
老纪笑笑，亲了亲和二的大肚子便重新发起了攻势，老纪伸出手指伸向和二后庭，轻轻抚摸着，可就是不急着开拓，就那么轻轻地抚摸着不时将手指轻轻探入，不停地挑逗着和二的性欲，和二被老纪那么挑逗着，整个人都快要疯了，可老纪就是慢吞吞地，和二不由骂道:“老纪，你…你他妈快点”  
“不是，和二啊，你都是我夫人了，我还没听你叫过我一声夫君呢，答应我，叫我一生夫君我就快点”说着老纪继续挑逗和二，和二再也受不了了，他现在整个人都软了下来，任由老纪为所欲为，嗲嗲地说道:“夫君，快…快…快……”  
“快什么啊?我的纪夫人?”老纪坏笑着说道  
“夫君，快…啊～干我”  
“好嘞！夫君我这就来”  
老纪淫笑着看着和二，迅速将手指伸入和二后庭，迅速开拓好，和二更是被刺激得说不出话来，只得默默享受着纪晓岚带来的快感，不时发出一声声娇喘，老纪开拓好，迫不及待就进入，毕竟他自己性欲也已达到顶峰了，刚才他自己也是在忍着，不过他也是想挑逗一下和二，便也忍住了，不过他也是听到了自己想听的，也算有所回报了，老纪握着自己已经膨胀起来大了一圈的肉棒，往和二的后庭送了进去  
“啊～”和二不由得呻吟，“啊～啊老纪，啊你…你…我，我……”老纪用力抽插着，和二一声声呻吟着，说话都语无伦次了，全身的思绪都集中在后庭，随着老纪的肉棒进进出出，老纪也是卖力抽插着，想给和二带来刺激的感受  
“和二～夫君伺候得你舒服吗？”老纪暂时停了下来，却也没有出去，就那么待在和二里面，一脸淫笑地看着和二  
“舒…舒服，夫君，你，你继续，用…用力干…干…干我”  
老纪心里暗喜:倒还没忘我刚才说的  
“那夫君便继续咯”说着便继续深入，比刚才还卖力，和二自是比刚才更加“舒服”了，一声声浪叫一阵高过一阵，老纪听着自是心满意足，  
故意说道“和二，我射在里面咯”还没等和二回答，老纪又是用力往最深处插入，和二顿时叫了出来“啊！”  
老纪坏笑着，故意道“嗯?既然夫人你也答应了，那我就不客气咯”，说着便全力抽插起来几乎每次都深入最深处，和二也自身也欲仙欲死，随着一次次抽插，老纪和和二也都达到了高潮，老纪也是射在了和二里面  
高潮过后，两个人都瘫软下来，老纪抱着和二，将他那颗大脑袋拥在怀里，轻轻在额头吻了下去，和二此时也是周身无力，瘫软在纪晓岚怀里，带着积分嗔怪弱弱地说道

“老纪，你刚才那么急干什么啦，人家又没说不愿意让你射在里面”

和二好不容易红着脸把话说出来，便把头埋在老纪怀里，然后起身，想把打底的衣物先穿上，手却又被老纪拉住，连着整个人一起拉了回来，重新把和二抱住，“夫人你急什么嘛，还有我得说一下你啊，刚才你自己说好的叫我一生夫君的，刚才怎么又叫老纪啦”

“不是叫了一声了嘛”

“哼！不是叫一声，是一生哦，一生一世的一生哦，你自己刚才答应的，怎么?想反悔啊”

“纪晓岚你无赖啊你，你简直是一个超级大无赖啊！”“你明明说的是一声，你就是趁着我……我那啥的时候问我，然后现在套路我”和二在纪晓岚怀里嗔怪道  
“那啥指的是什么啊？你又不说我怎么想得起啊，啊？媳妇儿，那啥是什么时候啊？”老纪坏笑着看着怀中的人儿  
“就，就是你刚才弄得我浪叫的时候”和二像是用尽全身力气说出来这句话，可实际上声音小得跟没声一样，说完便把头埋在了老纪怀里，之后又小声说道:“不过——一生就一生，就知道欺负我，先让我把打底的衣物穿行不行”  
“好！一生啊，说好一生啊，你这一生都要叫我夫君喔，而且下辈子直到永远我都要，你也永远要当我媳妇儿，至于眼前穿衣服的事儿嘛”老纪坏笑着看着怀中的人儿“和二，你先答应我一件事儿好不好？”  
“什么事啊？”和二抬头望着纪晓岚  
“今天是咱们的花烛夜啊，咱今晚就别穿衣服好不好，而且我今晚都想摸着它”老纪坏笑着，说话的同时将手伸向和二的命根，轻轻握住  
和二身子顿时一颤，脸红的像涂了血一样，只顾把头埋在老纪怀里，小声说道“那…就依你，老纪……夫君”  
老纪一听，心中一喜，把和二抱得更紧了，一副生怕他跑了的样子，同时手也不忘去挑逗和二的小兄弟

和二红着脸把头埋在老纪怀里，嗲嗲地说道

“到最后你还想占点便宜”


End file.
